


Earshot

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Multi, not quite safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Syaoran discovers eavesdropping is a Very Bad Idea, Sakura is clueless, Kurogane is oblivious and Fai is more than a little suggestive. Things are not always what they sound like, except when they actually are. KuroFai. Complete. Ever so slightly NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earshot

* * *

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing.

... Actually, he could, he really, really  _could_ \- and that just made it so much worse.  _Gods._ Had they no shame? It was the middle of the day and there were servants in the castle-! Who knew what could've happened if someone walked in on them? (The horrifying image of what could have happened if the princess had been out and about, still wandering the halls searching for her brother struck him then; he felt an immense surge of gratitude that Yukito had found Sakura-hime earlier that morning and shepherded her into the new flower garden in an effort to distract her from distracting the King.)

Ears burning, he pressed closer to the door, unable to stop the flush that flared in his cheeks at the noises. Those loud,  _lewd_  noises that crept under the door frame and oozed through the cracks in the wood were stripping away his innocence the longer he stood here, he just knew it, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to pull away-

" _Uwah, Kuro-rin! So tight…!"_

He could practically hear the perversion in Fai's voice, dripping from every throaty syllable. Then, the  _scrunch-rasp_  of cotton against cotton -a hand clutching at sheets, probably, and  _why did he know that_ \- and a pained grunt.

" _I mean, I'm really having - unf\- trouble getting my fingers in! You need to loosen up a little, Kuro-tan…"_

Hot blood snaked up his neck.  _Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh oh oh._ Why couldn't he pull away from the door-? Why was he  _listening_  to this, this,  _this filth_?  _What the hell was wrong with him?_

" _Nnph-! Not so hard, dammit_ ," -and was that a moan, oh gods, that was a  _moan_ , all shivery and aching even in a deep bass rumble from Kurogane- "  _'s hurting_."

" _Sorry!"_ purred Fai, in a tone that suggested he was anything but, " _but don't worry, Kuro-chi… when I hit the right spot, you'll feel really good…" _and then there was another sound, the  _slick_ -slap of wet skin against skin, heat knotting tight in Syaoran's belly as a low groan, almost a growl, wanton to the point of pleading trickled through what he knew had to be gritted teeth and filtered through the closed door.  _Why was he still listening to this?_   What two adults did in their own free time was surely  _no business of his_ , and standing here holding an armful of books that were growing heavier by the second was a very,  _very_  good way to get himself found out.

Another slide of skin against skin, a sigh from Fai, a hitched breath, rich with promise and suddenly ringing across the silent hall- the last nearly made him drop a heavy treatise on the life of sandworms on his foot.  _"See? I told you it'd be good."_

A shift, the movement of sheets across a bed and the meaty  _thunk_  of one body coming to rest against another. There was a sharp sound, a guttural sound, a rolling kind of  _purring_ -throbbing- _groan_  that scorched through the air and swallowed the space between Syaoran and the door like an inferno and set his blood to  _burning_  in his veins-

His head was swimming, thick and simmering with something he didn't want or understand. He can't,  _can't_  just stand and  _listen_ to this, but, but,  _but but but_ -

" _Ooh… you're still so tight_- _"_ and he had never heard any one word in any language spoken with such, such  _breathless_  obscenity as this one now, Fai's voice deceptively low and silky "- _I think I'm going to have to use my elbow, Kuro-pii."_

This time he did drop the book on his foot, more than one of them in fact, heavy  _thud_ s of leather-bound paper that crunched his toes into the cobbles, and he had to bite his knuckles to stop the yelp of pain that clawed up his throat. He hissed though, breath rattling through gritted teeth as he scooped up heavy tomes from his throbbing feet- and stiffened as noises beyond the door suggested that he was heard.

_Oh hell oh hell oh hell-_

" _Relax, Kuro-rin, and that's an order. You're going to undo all of my - unph, will you just lie down, there's a good ninja- hard work."_

" _Someone was-"_

" _Probably a servant."_ He could hear the grin in the mage's voice, could picture all too clearly that catty smile of pink lips over white teeth that hinted so slightly at fangs. " _This is a busy castle, you know. Now lie still, or I'm going to have to lash you to the bed, again, and we all know how _ _well_   _that turned out last time, don't we Kuro-rinta?"_

A kind of acquiescent grumble, and then a mumbled something; Syaoran realised that odd, tight feeling in his chest was  _the need to breathe_ , having apparently stopped remembering to do so some few minutes ago. Dragging in great gulps of air as quietly as he could, face burning with shame, he turned to leave ( _finally_ , gods knew he'd been trying to do so for they alone knew how _long_ ) and stopped as the next few words sent a cold chill down his spine.

" _At this rate I'm going to have to stop until Sakura-chan comes back with some more oil. It's not as fun when it's not slippery, you know."_

Icy rage dropped into his stomach like a brick.

" _The princess?"_  And why the ninja did not sound as outraged as Syaoran felt he would never know, he'd thought the older man had  _some_  honour at least, and to involve Sakura-hime, pure sweet  _Sakura_ ,  _his_  Sakura in this, this,  _sordid this-ness_  was just too much-

" _Mm-hm. She wants to learn how to do this for Syaoran-kun; and besides, she's the only one who knows where Yukito-san keeps the oils and lotions."_

The small part of his brain that had not whited out in sheer shock at the mention of  _Sakura_  wanting to see this, wanting to learn _how to do this_ ,  _wanting to do this to him of all things_  (and how the  _hell_ would that work  _anyway?_ ) caught itself on the half-thought that his King's High Priest was some sort of peddler of erotic potions and backed away in pure terror.

_I don't want to hear any more. This is too much. I can't-_

"Syaoran? Why are you standing in Kurogane-san's doorway? Did you lose something?"

Turning from the weird sort of half-crouch he found himself in, arms full of books from the royal library, Syaoran looked up in slow horror at the gentle young woman smiling down at him. Green eyes were entirely guileless as his princess shuffled around the bottles in her slender arms - _bottles full of liquid that slopped against glass with oily_ gloop _ing sounds, argh argh argh-_  and extended a hand to help him up. Unthinking, he accepted and realised that this was probably the last time he would ever see her beautiful face, because as soon as that door opened ( _as soon as Kurogane and Fai realise he has been listening to them for a good ten minutes_ ) he was going to die.

And sure enough, there was the rapid sound of footsteps, the door swinging open to reveal Fai, blonde hair artfully dishevelled about his grinning - _smug, knowing,_ far _too knowing_ \- face, sleeves pushed up and pale arms slick to the elbow.

"Syaoran-kun! How nice of you to… join us. Please, come in- I've no doubt this will be educational for you." Fai  _winked_ , the _bastard_ \- blue-and-gold flashed behind half-lidded, thick lashes and he swept the door back with a gesture more suited to the stage than the doorway, and before he could quite gather his wits about him or even his feet from under him, Syaoran was swept inside too, Sakura bobbing daintily along behind him-

-and there was Kurogane, gleaming with oil, bronzed and muscled as he laid on the bed, lifting his dark head lazily to watch him through eyes like a slash of cut ruby-

-except he was wearing trousers still, and that was a towel slumped over the small of his back, scar tissue like claws curling over the thick muscle that bunched beneath tanned skin _. What?_

Syaoran's heart jolted to a stuttering halt in his chest. His breath left him as Sakura bounced happily to the bedside table, dumping her armful of bottles onto the wooden surface. Fai patted him reassuringly on the head as he swept past, pushing Syaoran into a seat and then swinging his lean frame up and onto the bed, straddling the hips of the prone ninja; Kurogane grunted in protest but accepted the weight all the same, even as the blonde reached for one of the bottles liberated from Yukito's secret stash.

"See? Scar tissue gets so tense, you know." Uncorking the bottle with a wet-sounding  _pop_ , Fai glugged a generous handful into his palm. Thin drizzles of iridescent fluid dripped from lean fingers and onto Kurogane's scarred back as he reached across to drop the bottle back to the bench, but then he was rubbing slender hands together, thin fingers shiny and wet as he coated them from fingertip to knuckle. "And when Sakura-chan told me that you've been having trouble with stretching after sparring, Syaoran-kun… well, I offered to show her what I know about massage." Fai shifted a little, grinned, and splayed what must have been very cold hands over the ninja's broad back, making the man beneath him grunt as chilly fingertips worked into a tight knot of muscle. "After all, I do know  _quite a lot_."

Pale hands slid slowly over tanned flesh, prodding and pushing where corded bands of scar tissue drew tight. Fai smiled languidly, digging his thumbs in. Kurogane grunted again, somewhat in pain, head sinking down to mumble a sound of protest against his folded arms; but then slender, nimble fingers were moving again and the noise quickly melted into a low moan. Syaoran flushed as the princess sat forward, raptly attentive, and was unable to stop the heat in his cheeks, deeply ashamed of where his thoughts were headed-

Looking up towards Fai, Syaoran opened his mouth to apologise, but stalled as Fai rocked back on Kurogane's hips, arched his spine in a slow roll and smiled winsomely at the princess, already rattling off techniques to loosen muscle tissue and work through stiffness- but his gaze flicked over to the boy watching in the chair and what Syaoran saw there made his blood run hot and twist in his veins.

That look in slitted eyes, mismatched and lazily suggestive told Syaoran more than he had ever wanted to know about the older man and said that the magician  _knew very well that he had been listening this whole time_  and knew  _every_. single.  _dirty_. thought that flashed through his brain in quick, hot spatters of bright light and wrenching sensation-

"Wow, Fai-san! You're really good at this!"

" _Mummy's had a lot of practice, dear!"_

Slowly, Syaoran slumped forward to rest his forehead against his palms and wished like he had never wished for anything before that the earth would open up and swallow his shame.

_I want to die. Kill me. Someone. Anyone. Please._

* * *

"It's a very good thing Syaoran-kun didn't take it into his little head to come by earlier in the morning, hmm?"

Cool, lean fingers pressed gently against taut flesh in a slow, slick caress- and already it was too much. Kurogane groaned, rolled over and captured a pale wrist with dark, sure fingers.

"Mage.  _Shut up_."

The words were a rumbling growl, and the sound dragged ghostly fingertips over his spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Fai let himself be pushed back into the mattress, smiling, and did not mind so much when his protests were silenced with a warm mouth and broad hands that splayed over his chest, burning through his clothes.

_After all,_ he thought as a calloused thumb hooked into the sash about his waist and  _pulled_ , silk sliding free in a gentle rasp,  _Kuro-sama is good with his hands too_.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted over on lj in their kuroxfai community, and was actually the first fic I wrote for this fandom- heck, first ever fic for this pairing! (God, I was so very young when I wrote this... o.o) I’ve given it a bit of an edit, to tidy it up etc, but it’s otherwise unchanged. And I still think the idea of Yukito having a sideline selling erotic oils and potions to his career as High Priest is hilarious, okay.


End file.
